comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kate Marsh (Earth-5180)
Kate Beverly Marsh is aformer student at Blackwell High School. A devout Protestant, Kate became victim of bullying among her fellow students duo to her beliefs in abstinence and innocent behavior. Following a party at Vortex Club in which Kate became drunk and started kissing strangers, she became the target of a viral video which revealed the situation, leaving her traumatized. When she attempted killed herself, she was struck by lightning, that, mixed with a nearby neon's radiation caused her to survive, but in a complete electrified body. She then called herself Livewire, and sought to kill those who oppressed her. Biography Early Life Kate Beverly Marsh was born in September 12th, 1999, in Jersey City, New Jersey to Richard and Beatrice Marsh. The middle daughter of three other children, Kate was born in an extremely devout Protestant and conservative family, with Richard being a Pastor. Life in Blackwell Kate entered Blackwell High School in 2013. At her initial months, Kate fell in love with the school, and always would have a spotless score of grades, becoming a sort of token good student that Blackwell could offer. She became a member of the Meals On Wheels program at Jersey City, which aimed to help poor families, as well as the creator of Blackwell's religious studies group. Kate also became a good friend and colleague of Kamala Khan, who was also smart and unpopular like her, and the two of them never left their different religions mean anything at the surge of bigoted comments by other students. Duo to her very shy and religious nature, Kate never drank alcohol or had any relationships, including abstinence, which made her an outsider by all the school aside from Kamala. Marsh started to get picked up by school bullies, including popular students Nate Prescott and Victoria Chase. With time, the picking became straight humiliation, and she didn't trust anyone to talk about these issues, although Kamala and Max Caulfield knew of it from a distance. When Powers Technology announced they would demolish the Diny Towers, home of many impoverished citizens of Jersey City, Kate joined the students of Blackwell to protest against the company, until the location was attacked by the masked criminal dubbed Turbo Jet appeared and destroyed the demolition trucks. Vortex Club After becoming tired of being bullied because she was 'unpopular', Kate decided to join the Vortex Club, Blackwell's community of popular students, as she would finally get new friends. She began to crush on Zachary Riggins, but became conflicted over her desire, which she believed was sinful because of her religious abstinence. One day, while walking to school, Marsh was kidnapped by three masked men, whom put her in their car, where she became terrified at the prospect of being killed. The men were actually Riggins and his friends doing a prank at Kate, but they were occupied talking to each other and crashed on a construction work. They ran away and left Kate screaming at the car, but Ms. Marvel appeared and saved her. Kate then thanked Ms. Marvel, and started to admire the masked vigilante. Birth of Livewire Kate was eventually invited by Zachary to the Vortex Club party that would be hosted at Blackwell's gymnasium with the permission of Principal Ray Well. Excited, she revealed this to Kamala, who warned her friend about not trusting the Vortex Club members. However, this caused Kate to get angry and think Khan was jealous of her, and thus she didn't hear her warning. Arriving in the party, Kate was welcomed by Victoria and Zachary, who invited her to their "initiation" on Vortex Club at the locker's room. The group at the locker room, dressed in cult-like robes, started a "ritual" to welcome her, but instead of raising their hands, they took out paintball guns and shot it at Kate, who ran away while she became pelted all over her body with the guns' paint. As she ran to the gymnasium, the entire party, sans Kamala, Max, and Chloe Powers laughed at Kate, causing her to escape from the school. She ran to an alley, where she found a sign which had her name on it. Angered, she screamed, but just then, a lightning bolt hit the neon sign, which spilled everywhere, including in Kate, and blasted her away. Getting angry again, Max picked up a piece of trash and threw it at the sign. The sign cracked and sprayed neon gas all over him. As she fell, another bolt of lighting hit her, and the electricity, combined with the neon gas and the paint covering Marsh's body caused the girl to become luminescent blue-skinned, with her eyes and hair glowing white. She started flying and screamed, ultimately noticing she acquired power over electricity, and with this, decided to avenge the wrongs done to her. She flew back to Blackwell and with her powers, brought Zachary out of the party, causing the entire students present there to run away, screaming. As Max and Chloe ran away, Kamala ran to an alley to change into Ms. Marvel. After Riggins discovered the electricity being was actually Kate, he begged for her mercy, but she used her electricity to torture and hurt him. As he screamed in pain, she laughed, finally landing the killing blow by blasting his eyes and moth out. Ms. Marvel came too late, but battled the new enemy nonetheless, also noticing she was Kate after the girl made Kamala remember the time she saved her. Personality Powers and Abilities Category:Earth-5180 Category:Characters of Earth-5180 Category:Females of Earth-5180 Category:Metahumans of Earth-5180 Category:Americans of Earth-5180 Category:Marsh Family (Earth-5180) Category:Blackwell High School Students (Earth-5180) Category:Criminals of Earth-5180 Category:Ms. Marvel's Rogues Gallery (Earth-5180) Category:Sinister Six Members (Earth-5180) Category:Legion of Doom Members (Earth-5180) Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Electric Blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Murderers Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Eyes Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Students of Earth-5180